Goodnight
by Ereluna
Summary: The tale of three angels. I'll always be here, standing beside you. Always. So live, live for me. And I'll stay for you.


First Final Fantasy VII fic I've worked on in a while! Geez, how time flies! Well, here I am. 

I've been madly inspired by the ending to Crisis Core... and I was SO listening to Ayaka's "Why" while writing this. I felt like maybe after "September Skies" I'd give Cloud a peaceful ending. The style is a bit abstract, nothing concrete.

Plus, I seriously needed something to try and revive the dead plot bunnies that litter my closet.

There is a hinted (well, maybe more than hinted) Cloti thing at the end... but, if anything this is primarily a CloudAerithZack.

Yeah, I know I've lost my mind. --

I'll shut up now. I'm ending this little rant with a classic disclaimer.

I don't own. (Really all you have to do is look at my profile... I've got a permanent disclaimer there...) So try and get me Square:mad laughter:

**Goodnight **

_The Tale Of Three Angels_

"You're the evidence that I lived."

Cloud Strife. Ex-SOLDIER -but not really-, ex-admirer of Sephiroth and ex-puppet of Jenova, eternal bodyguard of Aerith, childhood friend of Tifa, ally to Barret, Red XII, Cait Sith, Yuffie and Vincent...

Evidence of Zack.

"Live." The first class SOLDIER had told him in his last words. "My pride and dreams, have them all."

The thought causes a stray tear to slip down his cheek. Just one.

It hurts too much to cry. So many things to cry about.

Cloud knows that if he starts, he may never stop.

There were so many -somany- reasons to give in completely. To just fade away into the darkness of shadows and never return to the domain of light.

But, there was always one reason not to.

always

Zack had told him.

"Live."

Aerith had said to him,

"Everything's alright."

And then, they were gone.

Carried away on streams of light that flowed only beneath their feet.

Everytime he thinks on it, a childish piece of him declares them as angels.

Angels that had waited for him, because it wasn't his time yet.

He had so many things to do.

So many -somany- amends to make.

"Live."

Friends to make.

Smiles to give.

Tears to wipe away.

Packages to deliver.

All the small things that made up his life.

The things that now made up Zack and Aerith's lives as well.

Because he is always -always- living for them.

With them.

Steps taken, enemies battled... everything he shared.

He watches Aerith smile as he returns Marlene's gentle embrace. Listens to Zack's laugh as Tifa makes yet another comment on his ever-growing collection of swords.

"Live."

Cloud turns his gaze to the crystal clear blue sky.

Something he used to fear, sure... but, it was still beautiful.

Zack chuckles behind him.

He doesn't have to look to see Aerith's look of disdain, before she tells Zack to shut it.

Years and years have passed, and Cloud is proud to say he's forgotten how many.

Yet, behind him they stay. Their features never changing, their smiles just as bright as they'd been when their hearts had still beat.

And now, his life was drawing to a quiet close.

Turning around he looks past the scuffling Zack and Aerith to the little girl -but not really- that he'd known for so long.

The wrinkles around Marlene's eyes tell him that he's right.

A feeling of calm washes over him, and he finds himself smiling.

She instantly returns his smile, her brown eyes sparkling with salty tears of happiness.

"Live."

Late that night, Cloud's mako blue eyes open to stare through the open window blearily.

He feels slender fingers comb through his hair softly, and he turns his gaze at Aerith, a comforting glow in her jade eyes.

The ex-SOLDIER welcomes the feel of sleepiness that falls over him, his eyelids growing heavy with each passing second.

Before the world falls silent, Cloud hears Zack's quiet whisper.

"Goodnight, Cloud."

Light fills the small space of the bedroom he has shared with Tifa -his friend, his wife-, and Cloud opens his eyes to see the two hands reaching out to him.

Zack and Aerith.

The angels who waited for him.

* * *

I couldn't leave Cloud alone for all those years! So, I had him marry Tifa... begrudingly. Sadly, no children were born from this union. Come on, I can only take ONE step at a time.


End file.
